Fantendo Fanon Feature 2018/Presentation/PlayRight Games Inc.
at F3 Hi! I'm LegendaryHero1023, and I run the fictional game company PlayRight Games. Usually I like creating these really complex presentations for these showcases, but this year I am very busy with college and volunteer obligations. I decided that a more simple and direct presentation would be ideal this time around. Every announcement from PlayRight will be on this page, with the latest announcements being placed at the top - right beneath this intro section. I will be showing three big projects over the next three days, although they have all been mentioned at some point last year. These projects are the immediate future for my work here on Fantendo, so expect to see these start very soon, possibly even during F3! Fourth Day: The Hunt is On! To wrap up this showcase, let’s look at the next entry of my first original series, Return to the Kingdom. The sequel to this title, Revenge is Golden, was announced and briefly covered last year, with the story as the main focus. As revealed previously, Mars and Lu will face the Golden Wyverns, a band of pirates who have cleaned out the entire treasury of Floraria. These pirates are led by Captain Agave Syrup, Mars’ main rival throughout the game. Mars is not alone in his fight against the Wyverns. Aiding him is Dr. E Gadd, who has preserved his brain in a robot body. E Gadd’s intern, Spectera, assists him in his paranormal research. The two of them manage Gadd Labs, the home base Mars will operate from; there they will store the treasures Mars recovers and provide the duo with new moves. While the original Return of the Kingdom is based mostly on the mainstream Mario platformers, Revenge is Golden is inspired by the Wario Land series. The game also inherits some Metroidvania level design, complementing the various moves the duo can learn. Mars and Lu learn several Duo Moves that are useful for navigating each stage - for example, the Flying Star allows Lu to throw Mars horizontally to cross wider gaps. The main objective of each world is to recollect as many lost treasures as possible - each world contains 10 treasures, which retain the zany humor from Wario Land. Here are 5 found in the first world: The last treasure is recovered from the world boss, and grants the pair each a new move. The Runic Blade allows Mars to learn Steel Slasher, and Lu to learn Blast Blade. These moves can be used for both offense and mobility - Steel Slasher gives Mars some extra air time, while a fully charged Blast Blade can be used to fling Mars high in the air. These moves can be combined with the Duo Moves to navigate any area with ease! One last note about the story -while Return to the Kingdom provided a good foundation, a lot of specifics have been left unexplored. In this new title, more history about this version of the Mario universe will be covered, mostly through interactions with E Gadd. This will hopefully set up the third and final game in the series, bringing the story of Mars and Lu to a close. That is all that I have for today! I should probably get started on all these projects. Here is the planned schedule of events for the short term: *Paradox Hour will be launched this week, and will likely take a month or two to complete. *Face Off will continue to be updated, with a new card being released about every 2 weeks *Revenge is Golden will launch a few weeks after Paradox Hour is underway, and will slowly update while Paradox Hour is completed *FAS will restart this upcoming Saturday, and will maintain a regular upload schedule afterwards. Third Day: Face Off Four The trading card series Face Off is now entering its fourth series! The quality of each series has gradually improved over time, but a new period of transition has just started. I have made the switch from GIMP to Photoshop for creating digital art, which is part of why my more recent projects have looked a little better. One consequence pf this transition that I didn’t consider is that I can’t use my old Face Off template, since it’s file type is only compatible with Photoshop. I could have probably found a way to copy it over, but I figure this was a great opportunity to update the template! Along with the updated look, I’m rebranded Face Off! itself. The card and page both have a more slick and modern look, giving it a distinct identity separate from Double Deck reviews. It may even be moved to its own page. Here is the first card for Series 4: #37, Doormat! Well, it’s technically #37, but the number on the card represents its place in its series. The front-side of the card is pretty simple, but the layout on the back has been changed. I removed the details section, since most important details about the character are in the bio. The photo on the back was also removed, so I could focus on the front image. As for the future of Face Off, I don’t see myself continuing it past series 11, although I might make a series 12 just to have an even number. I may focus on draw blogs instead so I can still draw people’s characters, but no promises! That is it for today! Tomorrow I’ll reveal more characters and gameplay for my last project of F3; Revenge is Golden! Second Day: Paradox Hour Arrives Kirby Paradox Hour - I am really excited about this project! I've been planning it since Planet Robobot came out - was that really two years ago?! Paradox Hour has undergone many changes since I first announced it, but first I should quickly recap what was announced previously. Originally, the story involved an alien invasion by the Helix Conglomerate, a collection of five separate companies that were joined forces to compete with the Haltmann Works Company. While I was interested to explore the implications of an intergalactic economy big enough to require the invasion of entire planets, over time I felt the idea of another company invading Pop Star was too derivative of Robobot. The Helix Conglomerate is now the Helix Researchers Guild, a team of five scientists invading other planets for some unknown purpose. Each scientist has a unique skillset they bring to the project, which will influence the heroes' encounters with them. The first one encountered is Linus Kilvnes, lead mathematician and statistician. As you can see, the designs for the Helix members is quite different from past antagonists! Their previous designs were quite similar to the characters from Robobot and Triple Deluxe. The playable cast is the same as previously announced - Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede, and Adeleine are all playable during the adventure. Kirby retains the new gameplay features from Android of Death - pseudo-3d movement, more diverse abilities, and Star Techniques. In this new title, he can use even more abilities than before, with 30 total! Four of these abilities are new to the core series - one previously announced ability is Jewel, originating from Kirby: United. Jewel Kirby can use many of the same moves as Pix from Kirby: United. The ability is ideal in mid-range combat, granting access to accurate crystalline projectiles and energy lasers. The jewel on Kirby's hat can also be used to bash enemies with powerful dash attacks and aerials. Kirby also gains an improved guard that negates all damage for a short time, but cannot be held for very long. The other three characters have unique movesets taken from other abilities - Adeleine wields Painter (Artist + Water + Poison), Meta Knight wields Galaxia (Sword + Wing + Ninja), and King Dedede wields Monarch (Hammer + Fighter + Hi-Jump). Their moves are diverse enough for them to contribute to most puzzle rooms and dominate in combat! A driving philosophy behind both Android of Death and Paradox Hour is bringing out the full potential of combat in the Kirby series. Kirby's unique style of movement may trivialize most traditional platforming challenges, but it leads to varied combat scenarios. Battling normal enemies has traditionally been very easy - in Paradox Hour, enemies will have a little more strategy involved in beating them, mostly through creative use of copy abilities. Even so, enemy encounters will only be slightly changed - the real main event for the combat is the bosses. There are 46 bosses alone in the main campaign - not counting their stronger counterparts in the Arena! Fighting these guys will be a central part of the new game. The immense variety of boss types, when combined with the new 3D environments and abilities, will be what sets Paradox Hour apart from past titles. Most of these bosses, while inspired by series classics, are completely new! For example, the world boss or Pop Star is Vinequard, a totem pole that resides in an ancient ruin. This boss takes many cues from Whispy Woods, starting as a large immobile target that launches various ranged attacks. Of course, this changes drastically in the second form - but you will have to check out the game to see how! Lastly, I'd like to quickly touch on additional playable modes. Of course, there will be a harder time-trial version of the main story. Unlike past titles, this mode will be completely canon, occurring alongside the main campaign! The arena also follows the same format as Android of Death - there are a few different difficulty levels to choose from, which will test the skills of the most seasoned Kirby veterans. Do to the sheer number of bosses to face, there will also be sub-arenas were bosses can be fought in smaller groups - such as only world bosses or only mid-bosses. This project is slated for release VERY soon, so keep an eye out for Paradox Hour as F3 concludes! Come back tomorrow, when we cover the future of our hit trading card series - Face Off! First Day: A few quick announcements For the first part of F3, let's take a quick look at changes to a few ongoing projects that aren't quite F3 ready yet, but are still worth mentioning. FAS - or the Fantendo Art Show - is one of my ongoing projects, along with Double Deck and Face Off. The latest FAS should have gone up a week or to ago, but I decided to postpone them until E3 and F3 ended. I think it is very important for the program's growth that I establish a consistent schedule for each show. Starting next week, FAS blogs will be posted every other Saturday morning. The time may vary a little based on my schedule, but it will be up before lunch. I also plan to better curate these events, both by updating the gallery and commenting more frequently, and by simplifying the layout and rules for each show. In response to feedback concerning the first season, I have already replaced Crime Sketcher with a new challenge (which will remain a secret for now!), and replaced the needlessly complex Luck of the Draw with a second Open Submission. I hope these changes make FAS easier and more fun to participate in! Smash Mobile With Super Smash Bros. Ultimate being such a huge part of Nintendo's E3 presentation, I felt mine would be incomplete without at least mentioning Smash Mobile. If you remember from F3 17, Smash Mobile was a more traditional fighting game designed for mobile devices. However, now that the Switch is out, it makes more sense to release it on that instead (that and the mobile game idea wasn't received very well). At the same time, I want to make this project distinct from Ultimate, so I won't be changing it too much from my original vision. For this reason, Smash Mobile is being rebranded as Smash VS! I've been working gradually over time to write the details of the game, but it will be a while yet before it actually shows up. The roster has been pretty much completed - it was my goal to have a more compact and diverse roster representing more franchises, so some characters from past Smash titles had to be cut. Of course, the final roster won't be unveiled for a while yet. That's it for today - not really that exciting yet, but the bulk of the presentation is yet to come! Tomorrow I will be covering Kirby: Paradox Hour, and how it has changed since it was first announced a year ago! Category:PlayRight Games Inc. Category:Fantendo Fanon Feature 2018 Category:Presentations